pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Pathfinder Wiki:Canon policy
The goal of Golariopedia is to be a reliable, concise guide to all readers in its description of the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting and associated material. Towards this end, it is necessary for us to restrict to some extent the type of information we accept. Ultimately, this will ensure that Golariopedia remains useful and authoritative for the widest possible range of fans. This policy is not intended to mandate a single way of viewing the Pathfinder universe, and does not exist to promote any particular critical judgment on the various sourcebooks and fiction; it exists to permit an orderly cataloging of data into manageable categories with a minimum of conflict and a maximum amount of fidelity to the source material as written. With that in mind, chroniclers should at all times be tolerant and respectful of other viewpoints, opinions, and conclusions. Summary of policy Articles need to cite each resource used as the basis for their information. Generally, everything published in any Pathfinder sourcebook or fiction can be used as a resource for an article. Information from non-production materials (such as Paizo's promotional blog) and creator clarification (such as errata or expansion from authors and editors on the Paizo messageboards or chat transcripts) are also considered vaild resources, but should be cited as accurately as possible. More specific details and exceptions are below, and in our Canon policy FAQ. Article types On PathfinderWiki, we differentiate between two types of articles: * Pathfinder'' setting articles''' or In-universe articles. These articles are written about subjects inside the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting, using an "in-universe" point of view. Subjects can include events, objects, or anything mentioned in a sourcebook or novel. They must adhere strictly to the canon policy. * Pathfinder franchise articles. These articles are written from a "meta" or real life point of view, and are written about the Pathfinder franchise. Subjects can include articles about the publication of the books themselves, as well as articles about novels, sourcebooks, and other official materials, as well as pages about authors, editors, artists and publishers. These pages are not covered by the canon policy. Citations Pathfinder setting articles require that all statements of fact be supported by reference to identified source material that is a "valid resource". Failure to identify a referenced source, or use of a source that is not a valid resource, may result in removal or revision of the associated statement and/or article. Pathfinder franchise articles should have citations as necessary, but the citations do not have to be to a valid resource. Valid Sources Tier 0 * Errata created by Paizo editorial staff Tier 1 * All Pathfinder Adventure Path volumes * The Pathfinder Campaign Setting Tier 2 * All Pathfinder Chronicles volumes (excluding the campaign setting) * All Pathfinder Modules volumes * All Pathfinder Companion volumes Tier 3 * Web supplements released by Paizo * All Pathfinder Society Organized Play scenarios & PFS Guide to Organized Play * World clarification from a citable source such as permanent messageboard post or chat transcript ** by a member of the Paizo editorial staff on any topic ** or a freelance contributor in relation to a topic on which they are credited with having written Tier 4 * All licensed Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting material in non-Paizo sources '''''Articles should not be created for subjects that are not included or referred to in an official Pathfinder source. Errata and world clarifications from staff and writers should be cited as thoroughly as possible. Invalid resources The following resources are considered invalid and should not be referenced in any form in an in-world article: *Fan-made personalities, locations, deities, events, spells, items, or histories *Fan fiction of any kind *Fan reference works of any kind Conflicting Sources Valid sources are divided into tiers of authority, tier 0 being the most authoritative, and tier 4 being the least. In the case of an irreconcilable conflict between sources, the source from the most authoritative tier should be given preference (in the case of an intra-tier conflict, the most recently published source should be used). However, in all cases is that valid sources should be construed so as not to be in conflict. The presumption should be that a conflict does not exist unless no other explanation is reasonable under the circumstances. In the event of a conflict, the template should be used, and notes regarding the resolution of the conflict should be made. Regarding Dates When entering a date for an event without a specified date, one should always take into account the "current year" of any Pathfinder publication. Calculations of dates based on publication years of sources should be cited as such. Printed dates should always take precedence over those calculated by a chronicler. Deleting invalid articles in whole or in part If a Pathfinder universe article contains nothing but information cited to other than valid resources, it may be listed on pages for deletion and thereafter deleted in accordance with the then-current deletion policy. If an in-world article contains information cited to other than valid resources, cites a valid resource that conflicts with another valid resource without clearly addressing the conflict, or contains excessive amounts of background or non-canon data, the issue should be noted on the article's individual . After a reasonable period of time for discussion, the article may be revised to include only appropriate citation to valid resources, appropriate notations as to conflicts among valid resources, and/or reduced levels of background or non-canon data. Prior to such reasonable time, and except in cases of vandalism, obscenity, and similar reasons, an article should not be edited to simply delete and/or modify the text. Category:Protected pages